Our Darkwoods Circus
by Firestorms707
Summary: Come to the dark woods! We have a lovely circus! If I have not put up the next chapter of TC then This has spoilers.
1. Prologue

Welcome to the dark woods circus!

Tonight we will be showing...

The one with two heads!

The deformed diva!

The one who eats everything cold!

_Somewhere deep in the tent a sweet low voice sings..._

_''__Far… far in the back that way…  
There is… a circus…  
The chairman… With the big eyes…  
And ten meters tall…  
All of the cast… is jolly…  
Their forms are… rather strange…  
But it's so fun…  
The Dark Woods Circus…''_

_You want to enter the tent to see whos you are afaid do you do?If you follow the voice keep not Go is not a place for you._

_For those of you who said yes._

_Here we go..._

_As you walk though the Tent,someone sings again._

_''The one with two heads!''_

_at that moment you see ''Twins''who have been Melted with a blue head one with a orange palms of the two pressed together._

_''the deformed diva!''_

_You see the most pretty Lady singing a sad tune you wonder whats so ''deformed'' about you see her legs,They look like cats was blind folded._

_''The BlueBeast who eats everything cold!''_

_You look and see that a Jack-o-lantern face and a plate piled high with...wait?IS THAT HUMAN HANDS?He grins as he starts to drool._

_Its been a hour from the time you entered the tent and you here singing._

_''Does anyone… wish that I where alive?  
So undesirable… I am in this body?  
why do you… look at me like That?  
this face that is rotting?'' you hide and see that the one with two heads looks at the deformed the orange one sings ''It's painful…_  
_It's painful, and it can't be helped…  
She said it…  
But still, we continue This circus…''_

_then more voice sing to you_

_''It's fun, so fun!  
This circus is so fun!  
Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes  
My skin festers, reflected on my eyes_

_I want to die, want to die!  
Get me out of here, please!  
It is impossible… for anyone to… say and feel!'' then the diva looks at you and says''_The body is distorted in order to bend to That twisted figure, To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns, Everyone knows The feeling of Walking down The street This child has to cower. I guess The shadows reach long,

But the friends that talk have their waists aligned. You are later and before and by yourself, Oh, you're here, you're here! Drop by and see him! Drop by and see him… drop by, to the Dark Woods,"

Then you relize that now...

you are part of the dark woods circus.


	2. Buying and selling

Note: This takes place in a world where Techno-Orgaincs are ''Freaks'' and any captured are put on display.

Our Darkwoods Circus

Chapter 2

Help us to be free

A yellow mech Pulled along his Leader.

''Come on!I hear that the darkwoods circus has some weird Things!Lets hurry Optimus!'' The prime ,Prowl,Jazz,Bulkhead, Ratchet,Blurr and a few others Were going to the darkwoods they got there A sad toned song drifted though the air, it seemed to draw you closer to it.''See!'' Bumblebee said Holding up a Paper that he had printed out,as the group got closer to the walked in and saw that A girl with Cat legs was looked of them could understand what she was saying but prowl.''Shes saying that she wants to die.'' Prowl mummered under his intakes.''In a way I want to die.'' They all jumped and looked up at the diva.''Please *sigh* Enjoy your time here at the Darkwoods your In need of a guide to help you around,Inform me.'' as the group walked the diva contiuned too sing.'' _''__Far… far in the back that way…There is… a circus…__.''_

As they walked in there were at least 18 Main cages with names at the top.

''_The chairman… With the big eyes…  
And ten meters tall…All of the cast… is jolly…'' _As they past the cages Whoever was in the cage was smileing and one thing about circus's like this one was that you could _Buy_ a techno-orgainc,Or what ever was in many technos were careless and Gave up hiding,And becaeme parts of had no ''owners'' could beat them to a pulp and get away with it.

''_Their forms are… rather strange…  
But it's so fun…  
The Dark Woods Circus…''_

As they pasted the cages they could see Creepy and demonoitc of the Creatures were the size of humans and sang with mitalillic exitced about the whole thing stoped at one of the cages,He looked a hard as he could and yet he couldn't see what was inside.'''t you read?It Says _Blue beast: warning Has tednice too hide AND Changes faces.'' _Then out of no where It struck out and tryed to Choke bumblebee.


End file.
